Yuki
by Strife The Dark 152
Summary: Rhyme has never seen snow in her whole life, and joshua has a way to change that, oneshot, merry christmas fic, t for kissing, joshXrhyme


**Hey there, merry Christmas everyone! This is a story idea about Christmas, so why don't I put it up on Christmas?  
>XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX VXVXVXVXV<strong>

Yuki

It was Christmas eve, the days before the main event that millions of Japanese waited for, Christmas, stores where selling all their stuff on pre-Christmas sales and the where flooded with people more than usual, shibuyia was no different, the crowds where crazier and some had more Santa hats than black hair, though one thing had never happened in shibuyia, snow, there was never a white Christmas, ever, and the temperature was always above 30, it haunted some people from other towns and some people enjoyed it, for they loathed snow, though for some people they have never seen snow in the first place, Ramiu "Rhyme" Bito was one of them.

XVXVXVXVXV

Rhyme sat up in her bed in northern shibuyia, rubbed her eyelids and walked out in the darkness groggily and opened her skull print curtains, it turned out to be another clear blue sky with the sun a little bit in the air, it was only 8 (as rhyme checked when she got up) and there was absolutely no snow on the ground, not a flake, nothing "same as last year…" she said with a sigh as she went to her closet, she quickly changed into a pair of black pants and her a pink shirt that had a skull like the one on her hat, with a santa hat crooked on it, she smiled and jogged over to her bed, on top of one of the bedposts on the foot of her bed was he skull hat and necklace, she put both on, also noticing the lack Squirrel noise pin on the opposite side of the skull on her hat, she found out it was the pin form of her noise form back in the game, that brought back memories, also the haunting words coming back to life "you will never dream again", she quickly shook them off and put the bell necklace and hat on and ran down the stairs to the living room, bead was standing there all read in shorts and a white t-shirt, "beat!" she extended the e for several seconds while grabbing two scarfs, one smaller skull scarf she put around her neck and she put the bigger one around beat's "at least have a scarf"

"yea yea, but we need to get goin yo! We gotta dash if where gonna get to coffee man's house on time" beat's skater talk came out faster than usual, she replied with a quick O.K. while grabbing a black coat and putting it around her, even though there was no snow out, it was still cold, "c'mon rhyme, gid with da Beat!" he said while jumping out the door and grabbing his ever so precious skateboard, Rhyme was a step behind and jumped on the back of the skateboard as beat skated off propelling himself with his stronger legs, the made it to cat street in about ten minutes (as beat told rhyme to time him on her cell phone) the stopped and beat grabbed his board under his arm and rhyme and beat walked over to wildcat café beat opened the door and bellowed "yo! Beat and rhyme are in da house!" there friends, the only ones occupying the store turned to greet them with smiles and "merry Christmas!" neku rand over and patted beat on the back but ended up being in a headlock and getting noogied so much he though his orange hair would fall off, Shiki and Eri rand over and gave her a hug, she smiled as they sat down in the center big table, neku was in his normal outfit, but red instead of blue, and had his headphones hung over his neck, when he dropped them In the scramble he quickly grabbed them a second later, Shiki in her actual body now had more sleek square glasses, she still had Mr. mew with her as usual in her bag, it had a santa hat, she herself had one on two with a red t-shirt and green pants, the t-shirt ad merry Christmas in katakana scrawled on it, eri was obviously dressed to impress, as she usually is, she had on a red fleece button down shirt with white fur down the middle and the neckline and a red skirt with white fur on the ends and black leggings, Rhyme felt a little under-dressed but her family never really had enough money to get her fancy clothes, so she shrugged and continued

"neku, the music please" eri asked, neku was excellent at mixing music and he could rap very well (but only shiki new that) he took his headphones off and set them on the table

"Christmas music right? do you want a mixed instrumental, no vocal, drum line boost, normal or dubstep?" he rattled off looking at his Ipod in his hands

"duuuubbbbssteeeeppppppp!" beat said with a smile

"alrighty, dubstep we wish you a merry Christmas coming up" he pushed play and the music played out In the background, starting normally then turning to an extreme mixed version, rhyme nodded happily then turned to shiki and eri

"so who are you getting presents for?" shiki and eri bothe looked to each other and giggled,

"well, for you, eri, and…" she trailed off

"neku right?" rhyme asked shiki blushed considerably

"ah! Ummm… yeah" she said touching her fingers together

"for eri, it's for shiki, you and your br-" eri's hands quickly clamped over shiki's mouth to stop her from revealing information, Rhyme looked over at the boys, who were busy engaging in a talk about dubstep styles, Eri sighed and let go of shiki's mouth,

"well you see, I kinda-"

"what is that godforsaken music? Dubstep? Neku how could you?" the famiar smug tome projected itself into the room, the people at the table turned to see composer of shibuyia, in a red button down shirt and blue jeans and white shoes

"Joshua" Neku got up and went over to Joshua, he stuck out his hand and he smirked, he came and gave neku a hug "gah!" neku jumped out of it a second later he was blushing to his ears, which he hid the rest of his face in his collar

"woops, did I make shiki jealous?" joshua commented seeing shiki utterly redden,

"no, it's just that shiki's a closet yaoi fan" Eri said under her breath, rhyme read her lips, joshua shrugged and went to the table, he saw that all of the chairs where taken, joshua turned to neku

"so, you forgot my seat, no matter!" joshua spun around and moved beat to the side before summoning himself a chair and sitting on it, well I guess it was more like a wooden throne, he sat in it with a smirk as everybody went back to their conversations, joshua commenting on dubstep to beat and neku, Rhyme drifted out of shiki and eri's conversation and looked over at joshua, looking at him in detail she noticed how beautifully pale he was, and his slightly feminine face which only added to his charm, and his eyes where naturally purple, but they fit him and they had this weird look that seemed to see your soul, Joshua must of noticed rhyme looking at him so he turned to face her, rhyme looked immediately guilty and a little embarrassed so she looked away quickly and watched him out of the corner of her eyes, Joshua put his chin on his left palm and studied her, he smiled, _did he just smile at me? _Rhyme thought shocked at how beautiful joshua looked smiling, she nearly missed what josua asked

"Ramiu, what do you want for Christmas?" Rhyme was briefly shocked by Joshua's question,

"ummmmmmm… I guess a good pair of shoes?" she looked at her yellow shoes they were a little beat up, but usable, she got them a few years ago, joshua interrupted her thoughts

"what you REALLY want for Christmas" joshua was frowning and sounded a little angry, Rhyme was shocked by joshua's tone, he stood up and said abruptly, unsummoning his throne "sorry everyone, I'm going to go check on sanae and see if he's gotten supplies for the party tomorrow" he walked out of the store quickly and teleported off in a pale blue flash, tomorrow sanae invited neku, eri, beat, rhyme and shiki, along with joshua, kariya and uzuki to a Christmas party at wildcat, sanae left the shop open for them as he went to go get supplies, rhyme was so preoccupied with joshua's mood change that she missed the rest of the evening, she finally stopped herself to say goodbye and see you tommorow's to everybody, she grabed her coat and scarf, it was 8:50 now, they spent the whole day at wildcat café, she hopped on beat's board and skated off to her house and changed and went to sleep, the thought she had before she slept was "what did I do wrong?"

Yoshriya kiryu also known as Joshua by his good friends was busy pacing his anger off in the composer's chamber, the aura emanating off him prevented anyone from going near him without the chance of getting "Jesus beamed" as beat called it, he sighed and sat on his chair, _Why do I find myself attracted to this little girl, and why did she have to lie to me! Wait, why the heck am I getting so worked up over this in the first place! _Joshua pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself, sanae picked that moment to enter the chamber

"so if she lied to you about what she wants for Christmas, why don't you find out what she truly want's, and give it to her?" Sanae commented and walked up and set an envelope on joshua's lap and walked off, he looked at the front and in hiragana (Japanese writing) was a letter to Santa, from rhyme! Joshua smirked and opened the letter, it read

_Dear Santa_

_There is one thing I want for Christmas, _

_Snow_

_Love Ramiu Bito_

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The next day….

Rhyme shot up and shut off her alarm before it even beeped once, she ran over to her curtains and opened them,

Snow

Snow snow and snow! Snow covered every tree, house and street in shibuyia! There looked like two inches of snow everywhere and big flakes where falling down, she hastily changed out of her green Christmas p.j's and put on black pants and a red t-shirt, then she grabbed her hat and put socks on, she ran downstairs and put her black jacket and scarf on and slammed her yellow shoes on, she ran out the door and started to run in the snow, in crunched under her feet and added a nip to the air, she kept on running until she walked into miyashia park, the tree where bare but they had leaves of snow, rhyme was giggling and saying "snow snow!" the whole way there, then she stopped and stuck her tongue out a large snowflake landed on it, she sucked in and tasted the water in her mouth, right then Joshua stepped out from behind one of the tree's, one of beats warnings flashed quickly through her head "don't be alone wid this guy yo!" she ignored this and though of his powers, rhyme looked at him dumfounded,

"Did- did you do this?" she asked, Joshua shrugged

"Well, it's what you wanted, right? It was quite simple really; just stop holding b-"Joshua was rudely interrupted by rhyme crashing into him

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Rhyme said happily Joshua started smirking before with a swing of his arm he got himself out of rhyme's hug and moved himself back a few steps, Joshua flipped his hair quick then put his hands in his pockets before replying,

"Do you really want to be by me? You brother would try to kill me, you know I'm trouble" He said his smirk getting bigger, Rhyme thought about one thing, _it's been 6 months sense the game and our gang met every day of every week, Joshua was there every time_ _I've been there, I've asked neku if he shows up when I'm not around, he said rarely, so that means-_

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Joshua clapped his hands as he walked up to rhyme, "did you forget I can read minds?" he brought his face a little bit down to rhyme's height, she turned her face to his, noticing they were only a few inches apart

"If you can, tell me what I'm thinking right now" _I love you, Joshua_

"heh" Joshua smirked and moved those few inches and met rhyme's mouth with his, rhyme melted immediately, she put her arms around his neck to steady herself but ended up slipping, pushing Joshua down with her, she landed on top of him, Joshua smirked "like me this way?" he asked, Rhyme blushed at the position but answered

"yes" she kissed him once again, and by the time they came up for air they both didn't know how long they were like this, with the snow on the trees,

"yuki" Joshua said offhandedly, rhyme raised her eyebrows "Japanese for snow"

"Oh! I guess sense I've never seen it till now I didn't care to learn it"

"smart one" Joshua quickly pecked rhyme's mouth before levitating himself up and grabbed rhyme and held her bridal style

"now don't we have a party to go to?" rhyme asked innocently, Joshua smiled once again

"yes, and the composer of shibuyia and his date are never late to a party" Rhyme giggled at Joshua's unintentional rhyme,

"bad rhyme" joshua said, rhyme looked at him mock shocked

"What'd I do?" she asked

"it's not what I- ah forget it, what you did is make me fall in love with you" Joshua asked

"and is that a bad thing?"

"no, actually, it's a lot like snow, after waiting for it to come for so long you get to finally see its beauty" rhyme held out her hand and a large snowflake landed on her hand.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

And that is the end of my Christmas fic, hope you liked it.

Rate and review people! Merry Christmas!

"_As long as you fight, I exist"_

-Strife152


End file.
